


[Podfic] Souffle's Limericks 2019: Reverse Trope and Villainous

by christinefromsherwood



Series: 007 Fest 2020 [16]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Humor, Limericks, M/M, Multi, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinefromsherwood/pseuds/christinefromsherwood
Summary: This is the recording of Souffle's excellent limericks from 007 Fest 2019
Series: 007 Fest 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809718
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: 007 Fest Fancreations





	[Podfic] Souffle's Limericks 2019: Reverse Trope and Villainous

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Villainous Limericks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942630) by [soufflegirl91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soufflegirl91/pseuds/soufflegirl91). 
  * Inspired by [Reverse Trope Day Limericks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19999261) by [soufflegirl91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soufflegirl91/pseuds/soufflegirl91). 



> #28 Fest - Make a podfic of one of the fics written during the last 007 fest (ask author for permission first), follow WP workshop if you don't know how to go about it

or stream and download here: [MP3](https://audio.jukehost.co.uk/qZ9wgDQOVXpGtm508wVRW29L1Bx4DHVE) (3 MB, 3 minutes)


End file.
